


Good Guys Suck

by Nejinee



Series: These Streets 'verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Arguing, Beefy Bucky, Cop Steve, Firefighter Thor, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: Steve has absolutely zero problem with Thor. Thor is fine. He's a nice guy and a great firefighter. Steve does, however, have a problem with Bucky thinking the exact same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

The police force had their work cut out for them. The roadblock and barriers were set up but people kept showing up and staring.

It was definitely a sight, so Steve understood.

“Please,” Sam said, arms wide, police hat in place, stern face in full effect. “I need you all to step back.”

The crowd grumbled and a few of the folks did as they were asked, so Danny could roll out and stabilize the police tape.

Steve stared back at the blaze.

Everything was lit up with the orange glow of a building in full inferno. It was late and folks should be in bed, but the smoke and noise was drawing more of them out.

“How much longer?” Sam asked, coming up beside Steve.

Steve shook his head. “No idea,” he huffed. “Hill says they’ve called in backup.”

Sam and he walked slowly around the block perimeter. Steve waved a few kids back, kids still in their fleece pyjamas, parents beside them, wide-eyed.

“We just gotta make sure the smoke doesn’t mess anyone up,” he said.

Sam nodded. They’d been on-site for five hours already. “You thinking this was an accident?” Sam murmured while they walked.

Steve knew what Sam was leaving unsaid. Arson wasn’t a popular option these days, but with such an immense blaze in such a poor neighbourhood, it did come to mind.

“I don’t know,” Steve shook his head. “We’ll have to wait for the report and you know how long those take. We aren't getting any info for a few weeks at least.” He stared at the towering smoke cloud in the distance. “No idea how or when they’re gonna get to that.”

Hill’s team had rolled up the minute some random late-working neighbour had called it in. No fire alarm had been pulled and the derelict building had no full-time tenants, so there was still a concern about persons trapped inside. So far, no such evidence, but still. Both police and fire departments had been on high alert.

“Officer!” a familiar voice cried out. Both Sam and Steve turned.

America Chavez was waving from the furthest corner of the perimeter.

“Hey,” Steve said, walking up to her. He winced, feeling the dryness in his eyes and the lack of sleep in his bones.

“Hey,” she said, somehow as awake and chipper as ever. “Where’s the old folks gonna go while this is happening?”

Steve frowned, “The what?”

Sam sighed, “You mean the Grayson center?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” America’s face was stern. “My abuela’s friends all got booted out ‘cos of the smoke ’n shit. Where they gonna stay?”

“City services will help them out,” Sam said. “Trust them, trust us, we got this.”

“Really, though?” America cocked a sharp brow at the blazing inferno behind Sam. “You look like you’s just taking a stroll.”

Steve tipped his head at her. “Hey,” he said. “Little respect here.”

“Pssh,” she rolled her eyes. “Hey, I got my eyes on the people round here.”

“You’re a kid,” Sam sighed, “You don’t have to worry.”

“Yeah I do!” America said sharply, making Steve wonder, for the umpteenth time, how she was out this late and by herself. “Nobody ever thinks about the little guys, you know? Those old folks are sick and can’t all be expected to look after themselves.”

Steve rubbed at his tired eyes. “All right, all right, I’ll look into it.” he sighed and locked eyes with her. “Promise.”

“You better,” she said, folding her arms, the blaze’s light sparking in her eyes.

They had to move on, had to keep checking in. When more fire trucks rolled up, sirens blaring, Sam waved them on. 

"You gotta stop letting everyone walk all over you," he said.

Steve sighed loudly, tired of this argument. "I'm not getting into this with you, Sam."

"Fine," Sam shrugged. "Your adult choices."

But it was true, Steve had his work cut out for him.

 

* * *

In the morning sunshine, the previous night’s events felt surreal.

Firefighters still manned immense hoses, taking up every hydrant and then some on the block. At least the majority of the blaze was dead. Now there was just the smouldering, smoking, wet mess left behind and Steve could see the piles of paperwork already building up.

“You can get home, get some rest, Rogers,” Captain Hill muttered from beside him. They'd done the majority of the debrief, making sure all all pertinent team members and issues were accounted for. Steve had a list a mile long to deal with.

Steve took his hat off and rubbed at his hair. He was supposed to be on day shift today but couldn’t imagine actually pulling it off.

Sam was already gone and most of his team were finishing up the details, passing on the next steps to the volunteers.

“We had a lot of help,” Hill went on. She turned to him, “So it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“Investigators here yet?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes. “Are they _hell._ No, but the insurance company is.” He nodded her head and Steve turned. A mousy, bespectacled man was already poring over sheets of paper and yapping into a phone.

“Of course,” Steve nodded.

Nearby, a group of volunteers were being given a pep talk by a couple firefighters. Hill had an extraordinary squad, but even they had needed assistance from neighbouring stations and as many registered volunteers as they could get.

Aside from them, the local cleanup volunteers had also shown up, rallied by the community heads. Steve had spotted Natasha at one point, and guessed she’d be in on this. This was definitely her bag.

“Here, let’s get this group sorted,” Hill patted Steve’s shoulder. “Before you get gone.”

Steve followed her over to the small crowd. Half of them were covered in dust, while the rest were fresh and clean, having just shown up.

Steve immediately recognized a familiar face.

“‘Scuse me for a sec,” Steve mumbled and walked his way round the group.

A loud firefighter was giving the pep talk, his voice booming.

“Hey,” Steve said softly, coming to a stop at the back of the crowd.

Bucky Barnes turned and blinked slowly. His eyes trailed down Steve’s uniform and back up again. 

“Hey,” he murmured gruffly. “You look like hammered shit.”

Steve smiled wanly. “Thanks.”

Bucky grunted and turned back to the speaker.

Steve looked up, focusing. He _felt_ like hammered shit.

The man talking was unfamiliar. He was tall and _massive_ , his long blonde hair pulled back into a knot, and his big hands working while he spoke of _community_ and _helping hands_ and whatever else it was the firefighters needed from civilians.

He must be from another fire station. Steve would have remembered this guy if he’d been on Hill’s team. Police and Fire had meetings all the time, and not just the monthly basketball meet-ups they were required to partake in. The ongoing rivalry was what kept everyone in good spirits, mostly.

“You have all done immensely,” the man boomed, his smile wide, his eyes friendly. “My team thanks you and I insist that you get home and get some rest before returning to help again. For the newcomers,” he grinned, “We appreciate your vigour and welcome your helping hands…”

Jeez, the guy was a great public speaker and clearly handsome as heck. His fireman’s uniform may be bulky, but the guy still looked _jacked._

“Who’s this guy?” Steve murmured out the side of his mouth.

“Says he’s called _Thor_ ,” Bucky rumbled back.

Steve turned to look at him, sort of confused and weirded out. “ _What?_ For real?”

Bucky smirked then, making Steve’s heart trip a little. “God of Thunder, right? Not bad.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Okay, but what’s his real name?”

Bucky shrugged, “Who cares?”

It was only then that Steve considered _why_ Bucky was standing here.

“Are you–volunteering? Again?” Steve asked suddenly.

Bucky turned his head slowly. He opened his folded arms and Steve finally, actually paid attention, again realizing that sometimes he wasn’t as observant as he should be where Bucky Barnes was concerned. The other man’s hands were grey and black with dirt, his t-shirt and jeans filthy and wet. He had smears of grime around his jaw and hairline, and his hair was hanging lank, heavy against his scalp.

“Oh,” Steve said.

Of _course_ Bucky had been helping all night. 

Now that he _really_ looked, Bucky did look tired, his blue eyes rimmed with red irritation, probably exactly like Steve’s.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered his forgotten question. “But apparently I gotta wait ten hours before I can help again.”

Steve nodded, “Ah, yeah, ‘cos you aren’t an officially licensed volunteer with the department.”

Bucky made a face. He refolded his arms, and turned back to the speaker, this _Thor._

When the spent volunteers had scattered, Thor was left to corral the newbies. Steve waited, listening to this enigmatic, oddly charming firefighter.

He had a way with people, it seemed.

Eventually, the crowd cleared off and Hill stepped forward to shake hands with the guy.

“Thank you, Odinson,” she said. “We need more guys like you on our squad,” she smiled. Steve was scared of Maria Hill. She was solid, dependable, but terrifying. The way she looked at Thor had Steve thinking of the battle of Troy and the stealing of princesses and stuff. Thor was obviously the princess in this equation.

“My pleasure,” the big guy smiled. He tugged at his jacket, opening up the flaps and covers. “Tell me, Captain,” he said, yanking his arms free. “Is the cool-down station still up?”

“Yes, of course,” Hill waved her hand over her shoulder. “Talk to Stilwater, the bald guy. He’s on clean-up duty.”

Steve wondered if he should be introducing himself but got distracted.

So, this Thor was a big guy. Once he’d shrugged his jacket off, no one could miss it. He had arms as big and round as damn cannons and he was covered in sweat, so his skin sort of glowed with a seductively subtle nuance that had guys like Steve paying attention in wholly different ways. Steve was used to big guys, though. After all, half the force trained in the same gym day in, day out, so Steve got eyefuls on the daily. And Steve himself, well, _he_ wasn’t exactly tiny, so had no reason to be unsure of his own physique.

However.

He caught Bucky looking at the guy. 

Bucky wasn’t one for staring. He was too cool for that, Steve realized long ago. Bucky had a rep to keep up. He didn’t want to give anything away.

But Bucky was _clearly_ eyeing _this_ guy. Steve’s jaw clenched with irritation.

He nudged his elbow into Bucky’s side.

“Huh?” Bucky turned. And when Steve didn’t say anything, he frowned. “What?”

“Really?” Steve huffed, trying desperately to not pout.

“Really what?” Bucky scowled.

Steve rolled his eyes. Okay, fine, whatever. He wasn’t going to be _that guy_. He could just stew on it internally instead.

“You going home?” Steve asked softly, when the two of them peeled away from the crowd.

Bucky walked beside him. They sidestepped some firehoses rolled up on the side of the road, alongside more firefighters yapping to one another.

“Yeah,” Bucky said slowly, watching everyone around them. He was still so skittish about him and Steve. About whatever they were and how people might see them. Steve was a hundred percent certain it was the whole oh-god-help-me-I'm-gay thing, but Steve being a cop in a busted, broken down and untrusting sort of neighbourhood wasn't helping, it seemed. He just couldn't win.

Steve nodded, imagining his own shower and how good it would feel.

“You wanna come over? I’m guessing you’re not working today?” Steve said, even softer, trying his luck. He would always try his luck. Hell, if he never made the moves, he wondered if Bucky would ever step forward and ... well, Steve tried not to dwell on it.

Bucky was silent while they walked.

They came to a halt at the end of the block. Kids were on their way to school and the morning rush hour was just getting into the swing of things.

Bucky turned, but didn’t look at Steve, instead choosing to watch a family across the street.

“It’s mid-morning, Rogers,” he mumbled.

Steve shrugged. “Yeah? And?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but Steve saw the slightly pink flush rising on the man’s cheeks.

Steve couldn’t stop the smile on his own lips.

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said gruffly, still not looking at Steve. “I gotta go get my stuff. I can be there in forty minutes.”

Steve had to just nod instead of grinning ear-to-ear. “All righty,” he tapped two fingers to his police hat. “Guess I’ll see you then,” he stepped back, turned and headed back to his own squad to finish up, quick as possible.

God, he felt like a giddy teenager.

 

* * *

By the time the doorbell rang, Steve was already showered and in his sweats and tee.

He padded over to the door eagerly and found one Bucky Barnes standing there, still filthy and looking grumpier than ever.

“You gonna let me in or just gonna stare instead?” he groused.

Steve waved him in, then locked the door.

“’S weird showing up in the daylight,” Bucky grumbled, toeing off his work boots. Steve had been thinking the same thing, how they typically only ended up at each others' homes in the cover and safety of darkness. Daytime was too...domestic, familiar.

Bucky had a duffle bag over one shoulder.

“But you get to rest now,” Steve said, taking the duffle. “And a shower, yeah?”

Bucky nodded slowly, pushing at his hair with one hand, tucking it behind his ear. “I didn’t come over to _not_ shower.”

So Steve let him go about it. 

While Bucky went upstairs to clean up, Steve made sandwiches and tidied up his living room. He’d been on duty almost forty hours, which reminded him exactly how much he could neglect when he wasn’t home. The laundry was piling up and he still had to get to work the next day. It was exhausting.

Bucky reappeared in due time.

He was dressed much like Steve, towel around his shoulders while his long hair dried.

“Here,” Steve waved him closer. With grime gone, Bucky’s tan skin was smooth and clear, his eyes pale but bright under those dark brows.

Steve pulled the towel over Bucky’s head and rubbed gently.

“Mmmm,” Bucky rumbled deeply while Steve massaged his head. Steve tugged the towel away, dropped it on a kitchen chair and proceeded to rake his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pushing it away from his face and untangling what he could.

“You used my shampoo,” Steve said, smelling the coconut.

Bucky shrugged, “You can afford it.”

Steve smiled. For such a big tough guy, Bucky could be so very soft sometimes. It was taking time, but Steve was slowly being given permission to see it.

“Here, eat something,” Steve pointed at the sandwiches.

Bucky ate his down in a hot second. One minute, Steve was puttering around, cleaning up, and the next, Bucky was sneakily sliding his plate into the sink while Steve finished scrubbing miscellaneous utensils. Steve eyed him and Bucky just smiled around his full mouth.

“Okay, go lie down,” Steve huffed. “You need rest.”

“So do you,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. “Yup.”

Bucky leaned his elbow on the kitchen counter. He watched Steve dry the dishes and knives before letting them rest on the counter.

“All right,” Steve said, “you wanna watch some Ellen? I recorded a bunch.”

Bucky followed him into the living room. “You record any Ice Road Truckers?” Bucky asked.

“Uh, no,” Steve quirked a brow at that. “But I’m sure there’s something super manly you can watch anyway, mister manly-man.”

Bucky snorted and watched Steve fiddle with the remotes after flopping on the sofa.

“Here we go,” Steve said, settling on some random National Geographic thing. “This'll chill you out. You've been up too long, Buck. Let’s rest, relax, okay?”

Before he could wait for Bucky’s probably snarky response, Steve felt hands pushing at his shoulders.

“What?” he breathed, looking up.

“Lie down,” Bucky insisted gruffly.

Steve’s heart rolled in his ribcage a bit, and he was weak, so he complied. He stretched out on the sofa, wondering what Bucky was planning.

But instead of yanking Steve’s sweats down, or feeling him up, Bucky just clambered on top of Steve, pulling the flimsy blanket that was usually draped on the end with him. He snugged himself under Steve’s chin, arms wrapping around, under Steve. With one last wriggle, the enormous, heavy man settled and breathed out slowly.

Steve shifted until they were both completely supported and the TV was nattering lowly in the background. Okay, so maybe no sexy shenanigans like he’d hoped, but this was good too. For Bucky to want to snuggle, or even hold Steve like this was miracle enough on its own without the handjobs and kisses Steve was almost, almost getting used to on the regular.

He could feel Bucky’s warm breath over his neck, just under his jaw and he smiled. He was probably asleep already.

Steve’s heart had never felt so full.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan to make the title of this story so dirty. It genuinely was meant as a silly, simple name. haha! Unintentional yet unavoidable and here we are. Such is life!

“So…it _is_ arson?” Sam said skeptically with a raised brow. The whole squad was in the briefing room, Captain Hill standing at the front. It was rare to see her at the precinct, which is why everyone showed up and put their professional polite hats on.

“Based on our investigation, we are leaning that way, yes.” She clicked the remote in her hand and the powerpoint on the screen behind her shifted onto a new slide. Steve squinted, cheek resting on his palm. The photo onscreen showed the blown-out, black and charred remains of what was probably a floor in the burnt building, going by the exposed concrete and metal beams.

“Here,” Hill pointed at, what appeared to Steve, a random black point in the blackened floor. “Is where we believe the fire originated. There is a two-foot area where an ignitor was poured and lit up.”

“Damn,” one of the officers behind Steve murmured.

“However,” Hill said, looking at the room. “We think there were more ignition sites in the parking garage below the building. Unfortunately, due to the foundation collapse, we are unable to find the evidence we need.”

“This’ll affect the insurance,” Danny Rand piped up.

“Yes, indeed,” Hill sighed. “The insurance company was notified and we are trying, somehow fruitfully, to find out who exactly they are working on behalf of.”

“Building records don’t show?” Steve asked, bewildered.

Hill shook her head. “City planning says it’s an old building that was grandfathered in under older documentation, even older contracts…”

“Ohhhh,” Sam sighed loudly, “Please do not say it’s related to the downtown storage facility that burned down last year.”

“The city records one?” Hill said, “Yeah.”

Sam rubbed at his face and Steve frowned. This was bigger than he thought.

“But the place was derelict,” Danny said. “Why not just tear it down?”

“Money,” A few of the officers rumbled in unison. Sam turned to Danny.

“It’s always about money, my man.”

Danny twisted his lips.

“Anyway,” Captain Hill said sharply, “This is still under investigation by the Fire Department. I will be loaning a few of my department heads to assist with any questions you may have during the course of your work. We welcome any information from you fine officers, as we would like to find out the bastards who destroyed almost an entire block of other perfectly good buildings and homes.”

“You ain’t handing it over to the Police?” a younger policeman asked.

Steve smiled and caught Hill’s lips tensing. The two departments already had enough history fighting over who has authority on cases like this.

“No,” she said sharply, and didn’t say any more.

 

* * *

 

“I take it you’ll be leading this one?” Hill murmured from outside the precinct.

Steve shrugged, “We’ll see. Maybe. I’d like to.”

“Well, keep me in the loop on that,” she said. She blinked, then snapped her fingers.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Quarterly recruitment and training sessions begin next week for my team. It’d be nice if we had a policeman at the community centre while this was going on. You know, someone to answer questions. You want in?”

Steve tilted his head and thought. “You talking to the High School?”

Hill shrugged, “Probably. We’re looking for more volunteers, if I’m honest. The kids can usually wait, as we slate them for possible enrollment when they graduate.”

“Okay, sure,” Steve nodded, hooking his thumbs into his belt. “Just send me the details and I’ll be there.”

Hill smiled then. “Good.”

 

* * *

The few times the fire department gave presentations were usually pretty staid and boring affairs.

This time, though, was different. The community centre was bustling, with over a hundred seats filled and people of all ages showing up.

He and Sam were leaning against the back wall of the room, watching folks settle in.

“Really?” Sam huffed. “Man, our recruitment looks like shit in comparison.”

Steve would have agreed if it didn’t totally rub him the wrong way.

“And since when did big, blonde and beefy join Hill’s team?” Sam added.

And that, right there, was the big question, wasn’t it? Because of course Thor, the guy from last time, was standing at the front of the hall, talking to another fellow firefighter. This woman had a long dark ponytail and multiple tattoos all over her arms. They were a matching set in their black pants with the neon reflective strips, and grey t-shirts emblazoned with FDNY.

A table had been set up with miscellaneous fire department apparel and tools which looked way more interesting than the times Steve just flashed his badge and gun (wince) on the NYPD recruitment days.

“I dunno, Sam,” Steve sighed, watching a few more folks wander in. “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

Steve and Sam stayed back while Thor and Valkyrie ( _“Really?”_ a young teenage girl had cried, her eyes practically firing out rainbows in response to such a cool name) gave their little presentation.

Admittedly, it _was_ pretty cool. They talked not only about fire safety, but showed off neat science behind assisting in a fire and how to tell what’s burning and where to go under emergency situations. Thor has people in stitches with his jokes and easy way of talking. The guy really was nice.

And of course, Steve saw a bunch of the women whispering and giggling every time Thor hefted something heavy onto the table. Yeah, the guy’s biceps were as big as Steve’s head.

Around an hour in, Steve’s attention was drawn to one of the main doors opening and closing gently. He blinked.

Bucky Barnes walked silently around the seats, trying to look inconspicuous.

A couple arms flailed, and Steve finally realized that he’d completely missed America Chavez and her crew in the crowd.

Bucky went over there and grabbed the seat on the end. 

Steve was _not_ grinding his teeth.

He also was not even remotely impressed when Valkyrie showed off how strong she was, or how intense the training was for anyone to join the Fire Department. 

Okay, but the small kid who volunteered to be a pretend firefighter did sort of melt his heart a little. Especially when he practised chest compressions on an ‘unconscious’ Thor. The oversized fireman’s hat really added to the effect.

But ultimately, what they were doing was recruitment. They were selling folks on the idea of fire fighting, on volunteering;

And that’s something important. Probably. So Steve would have to temper his annoyance.

Except, then Thor called on him and Sam.

This was the part he’d been expecting and dreading.

They got to make fun of the police force this way. Why? ‘Cos everyone loves the firefighters. Not so much the police.

So Steve awkwardly played along, answering questions for the crowd on how the two departments worked together on solving crimes.

“So exactly how many people did you save in the last year, officer Rogers?” Valkyrie asked with a smile.

“Well,” Steve coughed, “Uh, it’s not about how many lives or how much recognition. It’s about keeping people safe. We do that round the clock.”

“Well, that sounds like a cop-out,” someone in the audience said and a bunch of people snickered.

Steve smiled dryly. 

“Hey, it’s not a contest,” Sam said, good-naturedly.

“Of course not,” Thor said, nodding and opening his hands wide. “Which is why we work together to fulfill every opportunity to help,” he turned to Steve with that megawatt smile of his. “Isn’t that so, officer Rogers?”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve blinked.

He really hoped he wasn’t blushing in front of all these people. He wasn’t much good at these sorts of things on a good day.

“And besides,” Thor came over to clap a hand to Steve’s shoulder. “It’s not about winning anything at all. It’s about doing the right thing.”

Steve nodded. “Uh, yeah,” he repeated like a recording.

“Now,” Thor clapped his hands together. “For those who would like to find out more about our training plans and recuitment, please stay after. If you are also interested in standard EMS information, or want to know more about how to volunteer, Valkyrie and I will be sitting down to go over those details. For the rest of you, thank you for coming today. Hopefully you have more knowledge about working with fire and its hazards. Feel free to take any of the available pamphlets and stay in touch!”

The crowd clapped loudly and then started to rustle about.

Quite a few people got up to leave. Many more thanked Valkyrie as they left. She smiled and nodded while Thor organized whatever they had planned next.

“Hey, we gotta get going,” Sam muttered, eyeing his watch.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, looking over the crowd.

The teenagers waved at him as they passed, Kate sticking out her tongue.

“Steve,” Sam nudged him. 

“What?” Steve said, turning back to his partner.

“We gotta run. Chief’s got a briefing at two. Remember?”

Shoot. Right.

But Steve was distracted.

He slowly followed Sam back to the main entrance. But he turned and frowned.

Was Bucky staying? Why?

And yeah, there he was, walking right up to Thor, Teddy in tow.

Steve didn’t scowl, damnit. 

Bucky could talk to whoever he wanted. He was probably thanking Thor for–oh wait.

Nope, Bucky was shaking the guy’s hand, and they were talking, Thor smiling wide. 

“ _Steve_!” Sam hissed from outside the doorway.

Damnit, was Bucky flirting? Was this _happening_? Steve was going to _die._

“Coming,” Steve chewed out, clenching his jaw. “Jeez.”

 

* * *

“Hill says they got more info on accelerants from the blaze,” Danny said, dropping a folder onto Steve’s already piled-high desk.

Steve rubbed at his eyes, feeling it more and more, the tiredness.

“Yeah?” Steve sat back, pulling the folder open.

“Definitely crude oil and what looks to be tar,” Danny said, going over to his own desk.

“Tar?” Steve frowned, flipping through the document. “Like, paving tar?”

Sam looked up from his own computer.

“That’d burn big,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Steve chewed his lip as he read. “But how’d anyone get, or store tar in the parking level?”

“Says it’s wasn’t in the underground,” Danny said, swivelling in his seat. “Captain Hill says it was found on ground level. Like, in the lobby, or whatever that old building would count as a lobby.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed.

“So, easily accessible area, huh?” Sam said, thinking that same thing as Steve.

“Definitely a setup,” Steve said.

“And tar ain’t exactly standard building material,” Sam said.

They locked eyes across their desks.

“You’d have to have a supplier, or work in the industry to access that much volatile material,” Steve said.

“It can’t be Pierce, though,” Sam said skeptically.

“I don’t think it is,” Steve sighed. “But it’s something, or someone like him. Someone in construction. Probably.”

“It couldn’t have been an accident?” Danny asked.

“Oh, if only, sweet grasshopper,” Sam sighed. “If only.”

 

* * *

“Hey,” Steve said when Natasha opened the door.

“What?” she asked, immediately on the defensive.

“Okay, firstly,” Steve sighed, “I’m not in uniform.” He indicated his jeans and jacket. “Secondly, where’s Barnes?”

Natasha leaned against her front doorframe. “Why?”

“Why does it matter?” he asked.

“Why does it matter to you?” she countered.

“Goddamnit, Natasha!” Steve hissed. “Come on. He’s not home.”

“You don’t have his phone number?”

Steve scowled at that. No, no he did not. As completely inane as it was, he and Bucky had not exchanged numbers.

Natasha crooked a brow at his face. Then she rolled her eyes. “I think he’s at the community centre.”

Steve blinked. “What? Why?”

Natasha smirked, “I believe it was something about this Thor guy. The kids have been _raving_ about him. Barnes was heading over there with them.”

Steve gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Okay, thanks,” he said stiffly, and turned to go.

 

* * *

“You stalking me?” 

Steve turned at the voice, arms folded.

Bucky tilted his head, hands in his jacket pockets.

“No,” Steve muttered, trying not to sound petulant.

“Then why you here?” Bucky pressed. 

Okay, sure, it looked weird, Steve leaning against his bike outside the community centre.

It was getting dark and people were peeling out of the place.

“Nat said you’d be here,” Steve said.

“So you _are_ stalking me,” Bucky said gruffly.

Steve rolled his eyes. “No, I was looking for you. Why are you even here?”

“What’s it to you?” Bucky groused right back.

A few more people came out of the centre’s main doors, chattering wildly.

“Hey! It’s Steve!” America’s voice carried over the expanse. 

“Ah, Officer Rogers,” came a now-familiar booming voice.

Steve turned and came face-to-face with Thor and his rippling biceps, his arms holding a massive plastic box.

“Uh, hi,” Steve frowned. America and Teddy were clearly helping Thor carry whatever paraphernalia he’d brought with him. Teddy had a strange array of faceless chest-mannequins.

“It is good to see you,” Thor smiled. “I have heard nothing but great things about your good deeds.”

Steve eyed America and she politely looked away, clearly trying not to laugh.

“I’m sure the stories are just scintillating,” Steve intoned dryly.

“Officer Rogers,” came a more timid voice. Steve blinked at Teddy, the oversized teenager with the gentle manners. “Are you working on the arson case from a few weeks back?”

Steve frowned. “Uh, well I can’t confirm any details, or even if it was arson, Teddy.”

The kid nodded. “Right. But, uh, you’re on that case?”

Steve eyed him. “Maybe.”

He heard Bucky snort behind him. Damn him.

“Oh, uh, well, that’s neat,” Teddy blustered, clearly unsure.

“Young Teddy here has many questions,” Thor smiled broadly. “Now, i do have to go. I have more to do in the morning. Rogers,” he nodded at Steve. “Barnes,” he nodded at Bucky.

Steve watched the kids traipse after Thor like devoted puppies.

“You could be a little better with the kid,” Bucky said.

Steve turned and scowled.

“Why?” he said, “Thor’s got it under control.”

Bucky frowned. “Huh?”

“I came looking for you,” Steve said. “But now I don’t think I need to.”

“Need to what?” Bucky said.

“Nothing,” Steve bit out, knowing full well how dumb he sounded.

Bucky frowned harder. “You came looking for me just to tell me to fuck off, or whatever?”  He sounded pretty pissed.  “Or was this some kind of booty call?”

Steve flushed. “No.”

_Yes._

Bucky could probably read him regardless.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” he said gruffly.

Steve shrugged. He stood up and picked up his helmet.He tugged it on, using it to obscure his angry, confused face. “Nevermind,” he mumbled. “I gotta go.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky growled, watching Steve heave the bike upright. He may or may not have seemed admiring of it, but Steve didn’t care right now.

With a shake of his head, Bucky moved aside and turned, following the route America had taken through the parking lot.

 

* * *

“Check this out,” Sam said, pointing to an email he’d printed. Steve was leaning against the precinct lunch room counter, coffee in hand.

Steve took the paper and sipped at his drink.

“Man, you okay?” Sam asked. 

Steve blinked and looked up. “Yeah. Why?”

“Your hair’s a damn mess and you got bags under your eyes.”

Steve shrugged.

He read the email again, slower.

He paused, then looked up. “Someone’s put in a bid for the land?”

“Yup,” Sam nodded. “This came via a friend down at the city. Says this company popped up, interested in purchasing.”

Steve thought about it.

“You think…” he began.

“That it’s weird? Yeah. It is,” Sam said. “Site’s not even for sale ‘cos we don’t know who owns it.”

“But…” Steve tapped the sheet with his pinky. “They listed the owners here.”

Sam’s brows rose high. “Weird, huh?”

“The hell, Sam?” Steve frowned. “What is going on?”

Sam shook his head, “I dunno, man. All I know is, whoever this Fisk guy is, he’s got way more information than we do.”

Steve frowned harder. Yeah. He did.

 

* * *

A couple nights later, Steve was startled awake by banging on his front door. He’d fallen asleep on the sofa, with star Trek playing on the TV.

He stumbled to his feet. When he threw open the front door, none other than Bucky Barnes was standing there, standard scowl in place.

“What?” Steve grunted. Bucky squinted at him, thenpushed past. “Hey,” Steve muttered.

“The hell is wrong with you, Rogers?” Bucky said, turning once he was in the living room.

Steve locked his door and made his way over to the other man.

“What goddamn bug crawled up your ass, huh?” Bucky said. “You’ve been AWOL for weeks. What gives?”

Steve brushed past him, smelling the faint cigarette smoke that floated around Bucky sometimes. He went into the kitchen, flicking on lights as he went.

Bucky followed.

“I’m busy,” Steve muttered. “I got a job, you know.”

“So you just decided to be a priss?” Bucky retorted. Steve turned.

“A _what?”_

“An asshole, then,” Bucky scowled and folded his arms.

“What are you talking about?” Steve said. “I haven’t been bugging you, like, _at all_. What is there to complain about? I leave you alone.”

“Exactly!” Bucky barked, opening his arms wide. He looked pretty pissed, actually. “Exactly! You’ve been avoiding me. What the fuck? Why?”

“Why not?” Steve shrugged, “Isn’t that better for you?”

Bucky breathed in through his nose, eyes flashing. “You can’t just _do_ that,” he hissed.

“Do what exactly?” Steve said. “You look like you’ve been spending shitloads of time with the fine and dandy Thor these days.”

“You can’t just–like, _stop_ all of a sudden,” Bucky snapped. “You can’t just pretend like, like…” he trailed off angrily, fists balled at his sides.

Steve shrugged.

“And what the fuck about Thor?” Bucky said. “Don’t tell me you have a problem with him too?”

“No, I don’t!” Steve snapped. “He’s lovely! He’s just fucking perfect. I hope you enjoy your time with him these days.”

“What?” Bucky frowned, then, he paused. “Wait, what?” he said, voice more level now.

Steve crossed his arms.

“Are you _kidding me?_ ” Bucky growled. “You’re _jealous_?” then he laughed.

Steve scowled harder, his jaw tight. “I’m not _jealous._ ”

“Oh my fucking _God!_ Rogers!” Bucky cried, hands going to his face and scrubbing down over his stubble.

“I said–“ Steve began, but was cut off suddenly.

He was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against the kitchen wall cabinet, shaking the wood loudly.

“You fucking moron,” Bucky growled and then kissed him. “You–“ he pushed his tongue between Steve’s lips. “–complete _idiot_.”

Steve wasn’t strong enough to fight this. He couldn’t possibly be expected to _not kiss back_ , okay?

He moaned into Bucky’s mouth, hands curling into Bucky’s jacket material.

“I’m not interested in _Thor_ ,” Bucky huffed angrily. He slammed Steve against the wood again for good measure.

“But you’re–“ Steve breathed, leaning in for more kisses. “–You’re always hanging out with him.”

Bucky bit at Steve’s chin before pulling away. “Hanging out? We’re not _hanging out_ , Rogers. I’m in _training_.”

Steve frowned. “For what?”

Bucky rolled his eyes heavenward, “ _Dios mio_ ,” he whispered, not unlike America’s grandmother. “Volunteer firefighter, remember?”

Steve blinked. _What?_

“Oh.”

“Thor’s the main instructor, you dolt,” Bucky sighed. “I gotta do shit tons of training in-between working my actual, real job.”

“Oh,” Steve repeated, feeling his face warm up. “I see.”

“So your jealousy,” Bucky said slowly, “As cute as it is, is unwarranted, jackass.”

“You’re not very nice to me,” Steve said, trying to cover his embarrassment. He really just wanted to die now, thanks.

“Really?” Bucky cocked a brow at him, “I think I’m extra nice, Rogers. Nicer than you deserve.”

Steve was deceased, due to his shame. He’d overreacted, hadn’t he?

“In fact,” Bucky said, voice dropping a register, in that way that had Steve’s dick perking up like some kind of Pavlovian response. “I’m _so_ nice, I’m willing to overlook the missed booty call from before.”

Steve frowned, knowing his cheeks were bright pink by now. “It wasn’t–“ he began.

“Yeah, it was,” Bucky growled, leaning in to lick Steve’s lips lewdly. He ran his fingers up Steve’s neck, which caused a sea of goosebumps to ripple along Steve’s skin. “You owe me.”

Steve swallowed. “I’m not so sure about that,” he said weakly, knowing he was doomed anyway.

 

* * *

Steve was gonna have to be real honest about how insanely hot it was that Bucky could hoist and pin him to the wall with relative ease.

It was a little insane, but they were managing it.

“You,” Steve huffed between kisses. “You brought condoms with you?”

Bucky growled, yanking at Steve’s annoying sweatpants. He got them down far enough and off one leg that Steve’s ass was hanging out, but couldn’t be bothered to go much further.

“I thought you came over to yell at me?” Steve continued.

“I did,” Bucky breathed, rubbing his condom-covered dick along the cleft of Steve’s ass. “But I also came to rail you into the middle of next week.”

Steve smiled, stupidly happy about it. Bucky Barnes planned to _rail_ him. Awesome.

“So you always have condoms on you now?”

“Basically,” Bucky kissed him, all tongue, his dick catching at Steve’s entrance.

Both of them gasped when Steve squeezed his legs tighter around Bucky.

With some maneuvering, Bucky was able to nudge his dick inside and Steve almost melted at the familiar bliss washing over him.

“Tight,” Bucky grunted. He’d done the bare minimum to open Steve up, but Steve didn’t mind. It felt good, this burn, this pressure.

Steve was pressed hard against the wall and his dick was squeezed between them.

Bucky was using all his strength to keep Steve right _there_ and also to thrust upwards into Steve, eliciting small gasps from the blonde.

“Oh,” Steve breathed, revelling in the slide of Bucky’s hard dick. It was _so good_. The condom had some good lubrication, thank God. Bucky definitely had a preference for this brand.

“I want to fuck you all the time,” Steve said wetly, lapping at Bucky’s lips. Bucky grunted in response, his hips snapping up. Steve could feel the rasp of Bucky’s jeans against the bottom of his thighs. They’d barely gotten his dick out before Steve had wrestled them closer. “Fuck me, Bucky.”

“Oh, god,” Bucky gasped at a particularly good thrust. “Steve, your ass, oh.”

The rhythm got a little messy for a moment, both men lost to the sensation of their rutting.

“Wait, hold up,” Bucky pulled away with a gasp. He shifted, hands grabbing Steve’s ass. His fingers were seriously digging in there…

“Whu–“ Steve blearily asked before he was manhandled and carried around the small kitchen. Bucky slowly lowered him to Steve’s round kitchen table, pushing the newspapers and notes and pens to the floor in one sweep.

“Ohhh, _yes_ ,” Bucky hissed, leaning over Steve while wiggling and pulling his own jeans down further.

Steve immediately grabbed for Bucky’s amazingly round and firm ass, yanking Bucky in again. 

Bucky gasped, hips twitching, dick back inside Steve.

“Now _this,”_ Bucky purred, laying himself heavily over Steve, Steve’s legs splaying wide. “ _This_ is good.”

Steve would have agreed had he not been distracted by the wet slide of Bucky fucking into him over and over again. The sounds were loud in his kitchen, echoing over the tiles. All that could be heard was the wet slip and slide and their noisy gasps.

Bucky was grunting on each push, hands curled around the edge of the table near Steve’s head, for traction. The table creaked a little but didn’t deter either of them.

“Off,” Bucky pushed at Steve’s shirt, and then it was gone, after much wriggling and twisting. Bucky ran his hands over Steve in a worshipful manner, almost purring at the feel of Steve’s pecs, his ribs, his skin beneath Bucky’s fingers.

“Look at all of this,” Bucky said, making Steve’s eyes flutter when his dick hit Steve just right inside. “All of this. My big, strong, beefy guy.”

He said it so possessively that Steve’s heart gave a loud thud in his chest and frisson ran up his spine.

“Fuck me,” Steve said gruffly. “Come on, Buck.”

He could feel Bucky lapping at his shoulder, then up his neck. Bucky’s hips snapped forward. Once. Twice. Steve squeaked and shivered.

“Bucky…” he shuddered, fingers digging into Bucky’s ass. “Yes…”

Steve’s eyes rolled back and he came, his dick pinned between them.

“Jesus,” Bucky grunted, feeling the wet splatter. He fucked into Steve harder.

“Come inside me,” Steve murmured, his nerves fuzzing, his words slurred. He was on cloud nine.

And Bucky did, his last thrust slamming against Steve’s ass, his hot dick pulsing, thickening inside Steve, like always.

“Stay there,” Steve breathed. “Right there.” He ran his hands down Bucky’s tense back. Bucky just moaned into his neck and flexed. Steve could feel the minute muscle spasms rippling through Bucky and it was amazing. 

 

* * *

“So you weren’t there ogling Thor?” Steve murmured drowsily. He was curled around Bucky, his nose settled behind Bucky’s ear. 

“Well,” Bucky trailed a finger up Steve’s bicep. “Not _just_ for that.”

Steve grumbled into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, the guy’s good-looking, or whatever,” he muttered. “But he, uh–“

Steve pushed himself up so he could look at Bucky properly.

“But he’s not your type?”

Bucky blinked up at him. For such a heavily muscled and angry dude, the guy could look so precious sometimes. It made Steve want to wrap him up like a burrito and carry him everywhere.

“Uh, Steve,” Bucky said with a blink, “I’m pretty sure he is definitely my type. If I had a type.”

Steve scowled.

“Think about it,” Bucky said. “Tall, blonde, blue eyed, built like a tank. Adorable.”

“You think he’s adorable?” Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes and rubbed at his eyes in exasperation.

“No, you moron. Christ, why do I put myself through this?” 

 

* * *

“So you want to be a firefighter, huh?” Steve asked Teddy.

The community centre had a few tables set up for the next session’s training.

“Uh huh,” Teddy nodded. “I do.”

Steve nodded, “Good choice,” he murmured. 

“Bucky says I could do it,” Teddy said. 

Steve smiled. “Well, if _Bucky_ says so, then it must be true.”

Teddy grinned wider and Steve chuckled.

“Oh, officer Rogers,” a loud voice said to his left.  Steve turned to meet Thor.  Bucky was with him, no surprise, but Steve was … okay with that. Especially when it was Steve he chose to sleep with when he went home.

“Hey,” Steve shook Thor’s hand. “Thought I’d help out today.”

“Indeed,” Thor grinned. “A welcoming presence. Oh. Please, I’d like to also introduce you to my department’s chief investigator.” He turned a bit.

A man as tall as Thor, yet nowhere near as buff, was standing there in a crisp black suit, black shirt and tie combo. His dark hair was combed back and he stood with an air of calm about him.

“Hello,” Steve said, brows rising. He raised his hand in greeting. “Steve Rogers. NYPD.”

The man looked him over slowly, top to tail before smiling. He took Steve’s hand with an air of supercilious gravity. 

“Loki,” the man said and Steve was kind of impressed by the way he carried himself: so self-assured, so clean-cut and professional.

“Pleasure to meet you, officer Rogers,” the man murmured.

“Loki will be assisting on the arson investigation, as he is meant to,” Thor boomed proudly. “The case, and your work, will be in safe hands.”

Steve caught Bucky eyeing Loki oddly. 

“Well,” Steve cleared his throat, “Loki. It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll work fine together.”

Loki smiled slowly, his teeth bared and his eyes sharp. “Oh yes, I’m sure we will.”


End file.
